This invention concerns a blind riveter with chuck jaws for gripping of a blind rivet tension shaft, and a tension chuck for moving the chuck jaws radially relative to the tension shaft for clamping and releasing the shaft as the tension chuck moves in relation to the chuck jaws back and forth from a charging position into a tension position. As well when the tension shaft is clamped by the chuck jaws, the tension chuck is longitudinally movable until reaching the tear off position of the tension shaft.
The insertion of the blind rivet tension shaft between the chuck jaws should be, due to reasons of accelerative work, rapid and possible without any large expenditure of power. On the other hand, it is desirable that the chuck jaws retain the inserted tension shaft far enough so that when the blind riveter is placed in a unfavorable working position the blind rivet does not fall out.
The task of the invention is to develop by simple means a blind riveter of the previous described type which aperture of the chuck jaws in the charging position is accordingly adjustable to the intended thickness of the tension shaft and the working position of the implement, and only after change of the circumstances must be regulated.